1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, in particular, to a touch apparatus capable of reducing noises during signal transmission and having a low static current.
2. Description of Related Art
With constant changes of technologies, most electronic devices such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone or a portable multimedia player are usually configured with a touch panel as a new generation input interface. The touch panel approximately includes a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared type, and an ultrasonic type. The resistive and capacitive panels are the most popular products.
In the capacitive type touch panel, when a finger or a conductive material approaches or touches the touch panel, a voltage on the capacitor of the touch panel changes. When the touch panel detects voltage changes on the capacitor, an internal circuit of the touch panel processes the voltage changes, so a position that the finger or the conductor material approaches or touches is judged, and a function operation corresponding to the touched position is performed.
However, during the process of processing the voltage on the capacitor, the signal is transmitted and processed in the internal circuit of the touch panel. Since a lot of noise components may be carried during the signal transmission, if the noises carried by the signal are not effectively processed in the touch panel, the signal may be distorted due to the noises, so misoperations might occur to the touch panel.